The Best Justin Vacation There Never Was
by ALongHardKnight
Summary: Alex wants a vacation from Justin so she casts a spell to get him out of her life by making him someone else's brother. But the joke's on her when she finds out that instead of being her brother...he's now her boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"You've done such a good job, Mija," Teresa cooed with pride, looking at the long list of e-mail addresses on the pad of paper. "You signed a lot of customers up for the sub shop's new e-mail promotion. This is going to bring us new customers and make us a lot of money!"

"Yeah, well… I do what I can," Alex bragged. She was gladly receiving the congratulatory side hug Teresa was giving her.

"Since you have worked so hard you can definitely go to the beach this afternoon with Harper!" Teresa said.

"Yes! I'm gonna go to the mall buy a new swimsuit right now! My old one is way too small," Alex said, grinning to herself with self-satisfied glee.

Suddenly, Justin cleared his throat and spoke up. He had been cleaning off a nearby table while listening to the whole exchange and shaking his head.

"Mom, you _do_ know that Alex didn't get any of those e-mail addresses, right? In fact, she didn't even work her shift. She had Harper come in and cover for her so she could sleep in all morning. Harper got those addresses."

Teresa turned her head to glare at Alex.

"Justin!" Alex cried, throwing her hands up. Did he have to rat her out? _Seriously_?

"Alex, is that true?" Teresa asked, her face having dropped into that familiar expression of disappointment that Alex was growing tired of seeing. "You took credit for work that you didn't do?"

Alex was going to have to do some fast talking.

"Technically I _am_ responsible for this list, because I was the one who got Harper to cover my shift, not because I was too lazy to work it myself, but because I _knew_ she would be really good at getting e-mail addresses!" she rambled, completely winging it. "_And_ this whole e-mail address promotion is my idea anyway, because goodness knows you and dad don't know how to work 'teh internets!'"

Teresa slapped Alex on the arm. "You still lied, and I am very disappointed in you!" she lectured. "You're grounded young lady! For a week!"

Alex whined loudly. "What?! For a _week_?!"

"That's right!" Teresa said, not backing down. Then she gave Justin an affectionate look. "Thank goodness Justin is around, he is the only one who will tell me the truth about anything!"

Justin smiled smugly, happy to receive his praise, even if it came at the cost of completely selling Alex out for no reason. Alex's mouth fell open in shock and disgust.

"Justin only tells the truth because he's a lame kiss-up!" she cried, glaring at Justin, who only shrugged.

"Don't get mad at Justin. _You_ were the one who did wrong," Teresa said, shaking a finger at her. Then she turned around and went into the kitchen to help Jerry make sandwiches.

"I may be a kiss–up, but you're grounded," Justin pointed out, waggling his head back and forth.

"Are you happy now?" Alex asked. "Why can't you just mind your own business?! I don't go around telling mom and dad what _you_ do all the time!"

"Because I don't do anything wrong. I actually follow the rules," Justin said.

"No, it's not because you don't do anything wrong, it's because you don't do anything at all except be a nerd! I actually have a life! Unlike you!" Alex ranted. "God, you are so pathetic!"

"Don't get mad at me because you tried to shirk your responsibilities and failed," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alex looked at him like he had two head. "'Shirk?' What kind of person uses words like that?!"

"Um, smart ones? You wouldn't know anything about that."

She hated the way he was always bragging about being so smart and so good. It was just annoying! _He_ was so annoying! She couldn't stand his smug face!

"I can't stand you!" she seethed, hands clenched at her sides.

"Oh really? You seem to like me just fine when I'm bailing you out of your typical Alex messes! Which happen all the time, because you are completely irresponsible with magic," he said. "Or should I just tell the truth and say that you're incredibly _incompetent_ at using magic?!"

Alex's head drew back as though she had been smacked. He did not just say that!

"I hate you!" she yelled. "You ruin _everything_!"

"Yeah, well, the feeling is mutual," he snapped, and went stalking up the stairs.

She looked at his retreating form, with his annoyingly upright posture and his nose pointed up in the air, and she hated everything about it. This was just wrong, she never should have been forced to have someone like him for a brother. She should have had a cool older brother that she could hang out with and get into trouble with. The universe messed up somewhere. And now it was time for her to correct its mistake. At least for a good week or two. She deserved a vacation. A vacation from Justin!

She reached into her boot and pulled out her wand. "Get Justin out of here one way or another, make him the son of someone else's mother!" she said, and gave it a wave.

There was a white flash and Justin disappeared from the stairs. She looked around and he was nowhere to be seen. She tilted her head back and laughed her throaty evil genius laugh. He was gone. Good!

This meant that he existed _somewhere_, but fortunately that somewhere was _not here_. She didn't have to worry about the confusion that had occurred that one time she accidentally wished him out of the family by using a genie. Then he had been homeless and forgotten. This time he'd have a family of his own. All of his friends would remember him. His life would continue just fine. The only difference was that everyone would think he belonged to some other family. He would think that, too.

She wouldn't have to deal with him and his crap. There would be no one to tattle on her, or constantly outdo her in everything all the time.

'Now I can see what it feels like to be the favorite Russo kid,' she realized. 'I mean, come on. It's not like Max is any real competition.'

As if on cue, Max walked into the sub shop wearing a scuba mask and his Halloween costume from last year. Alex just shook her head as he headed up to his room humming Christmas carols to himself.

"Riiiight. So, I'll enjoy being the favorite for 14 days, then I can reverse the spell," she said aloud to herself. "All I have to do is… Wait… I don't exactly know how to reverse the spell… Oh well, I can just ask Justin!"

She had turned to go upstairs when a thought hit her and she stopped in her tracks.

" Ohmigod I _can't_ ask Justin because he's gone now!" she realized, with horror. "_What was I thinking_?! With Justin gone, if I get into trouble with magic I'll have to solve it by myself! And if I can't, I'll have to confess to Dad and get him to help me! That means listening to his lectures on magic and responsibility! And watching him freak out and go 'blaargh! Alex – mrph! Gaah!'"

_She had to find a way to get Justin back!_

Just then her mom came out of the kitchen.

"Honey, what are you doing just standing there? I thought you were going to get a new swimsuit for the beach?"

"But I thought you said I couldn't go?" she asked, lost.

"No. Why would I say that?" Teresa asked, lost. Then she looked suspicious. "Have you done something to be grounded for?"

Alex realized the spell affected the past, too. This meant Justin was never a part of their family. Without him having been around to tattle on her, her mother had no idea of what she had done. Which meant she was no longer in trouble. This 'No Justin Vacation' was already starting to have its benefits!

_She had to find a way to keep Justin gone!_

"No! No! I haven't done anything at all! You are right, I should get going. Time to go pick out a swimsuit!" she said, and ran out of the door.

Alex and Harper came out of their favorite store in the mall carrying bags with new swimsuits in them. They were making plans to go home and get ready, then head to the beach. Zeke would be meeting them there.

"Hey Alex! Harper! Wait up!" an annoyingly familiar voice called.

Alex turned around to see a horrible sight. Justin was coming their way, waving and grinning.

"Oh, hey Justin," Harper said, as he reached them.

"Oh God, I still _know_ this dork?" Alex muttered under her breath, fearfully. "Well, I guess he does go to our school. It's logical..."

"Here you guys are," he said. "I was wondering why you weren't answering my calls, Alex. Didn't you get my text messages?"

Alex glowered at him. "What were you texting _me_ for?" she snapped.

Justin's eyebrows scrunched together. "To see what time we're going to the beach," he said.

Alex laughed heartily. "Now why on earth would I invite _you_ to the beach?" she asked.

"Because...I'm your boyfriend?" he said, looking worried and a little scared.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" she laughed. "Good one, Justin!"

She stopped short when she realized he wasn't laughing. He was just looking at her very concerned.

She then held up a finger as if to say 'just a sec' and pulled Harper aside. _Far_ aside. "Harper, he's joking right?" she asked in a hushed voice. "He's not really my boyfriend. Is he?"

"Um...no, he's not joking. You and Justin have been dating for a year now. You're totally in love with each other," Harper explained, looking at Alex like she had two heads.

"Aghh! Garrr! Blargh!" she started to sputter in a fit that could put her dad's fits to shame.

"Are you alright?" Harper asked, feeling her forehead to check and see if she had a temperature.

"I'm fine," she said, waving her hand away.

"Then how do you not remember your own boyfriend - who is also my older brother, might I add? You've known him for forever!"

Alex made a strangled sound. "Justin is _your_ brother?" she asked. "Aw God! Great! Just great! Well he didn't go far at all, did he?!"

"Alex, what are you talking about?" Harper asked.

"Nothing. Nothing, Harper," she said, and put a hand to her head. She took a deep breath and began acting. "Of _course_ I remember Justin. I … um... totally love him! I was just kidding."

"Oh! I thought so," Harper smiled, nudging her in the side.

Alex felt like her brain was going to explode. She should have known that her 'no Justin' vacation could not happen. It was too good to be true. She had gotten Justin out of her life as her brother, but magic had just made him her boyfriend instead. Which was infinitely worse in so _so_ many messed up ways! He was like a damn boomerang, no matter how far into the cosmos she tossed him, he just kept coming back!

She looked over at Justin who grinned and waved at her flirtatiously.

'Uh, ew. God. It burns my eyes!' she thought, repulsed. 'No problem, I can fix this! All I have to do is find a way to break up with him. Problem solved.'

"Alex!" Justin called, coming over and taking both her hands in his. "Are you alright, my Fuzzy Wuzzy Pudding Pop?"

"Yeeeaaah, don't ever call me that again," she muttered, and stalked off, angrily.

"Wait! Let's go together!" he called, happily, running after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Justin Finkle?

It just didn't have a ring to it.

Yet that was now his name, and all the way back to the sub station Harper and Justin were talking and laughing, having playful sibling banter and talking in some secret nerdy code language. It was like they really had been brother and sister all their lives. But then again, she guessed now they had.

'Why is he so nice to her?' Alex wondered, bitterly. 'He was never that nice to me when I was his sister.'

She wondered if maybe it was all her fault? Maybe it was the way she acted toward him that kept them from being that close?

'Nah, it's really because he's just super annoying. But hey, at least now that he and Harper are siblings, I don't have to hear her go on and on about how hot he is. That always creeped me out...'

When they entered the sub station she started rubbing her temples, pretending to have a headache.

"Oh, guys, I don't think I'm up for the beach today. I have this terrible headache," she said. "I think I'm gonna just hang around here and relax."

"Oh. I'm sorry Alex," Harper said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll be fine if I just chill in front of the TV for awhile," she said. "Go. Go have fun with Zeke. You, too, Justin. Go hang out with our friends."

"Oh, that's okay. I'll stay here with you, Alex," Justin said, putting his arm around her. "Just to make sure you're okay."

Alex forced herself to smile at him and not scream in frustration. Her Justin vacation was just not happening, was it? She was spending more time with him now than ever.

"Oh _I_ see," Harper said, and started edging toward the door. "You two want some 'alone time.' I get it!" she said, giving them two thumbs up.

"No! No! It's not like that!" Alex protested, but Harper just winked exaggeratedly and left.

Alex turned to look at Justin and noticed he was looking at her weird. Then she noticed that his face was getting closer. Was he going in for a kiss? _Oh GOD._

"Justin! Let's talk for a minute," she said, grabbing his hand. She used it to drag him over to a table.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

He went to sit down next to her but she slipped away and sat across from him. Less chance of him trying to touch or kiss her that way.

"You know about magic, right?" she asked, quietly, glancing around to make sure no one was listening.

"Magic what?" he asked.

"You know, wands, wizards, brooms, spells?"

"You mean like in Harry Potter?" he asked, lost.

Oh God! Justin was no longer a wizard! She guessed it made sense, since his powers came from being a Russo and he no longer was one.

'What have I done? I can't tell him the truth because it would be exposing magic. Plus its pointless if he can't even help me! That means I will have to figure out how to reverse this on my own. And I have to break up with him, because honestly, even acting like his girlfriend would be way too weird...'

"Alex? What are you talking about? Is that what you wanted to talk to me about? Magic? You know it's not real, right?"

"No, no, I wanted to talk about something else," she said. She took a deep breath and prepared herself. "Well, I just...You know, we've been together for a long time, and I think it would be good for us to take a break."

Justin's face dropped and his whole body tensed.

"A...a break?" he asked, his voice cracking in the middle.

"Yeah. I mean, we should just take some time to ourselves, you know? To just be...on our own. Instead of being a couple."

Justin looked completely shocked. He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled. "I don't understand, Alex. What did I do wrong?" he asked.

Alex could see the pain in his eyes and she felt really guilty.

'Wow, he is taking this really badly. But then I'm not a sister right now, I'm a girlfriend. This sucks, but it has to be done. All I can do is try to soften the blow.'

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's me. I just need some time alone," she said. All of that was true.

"Why? What happened? We were so happy. Oh my God, why is this happening?!" he cried, starting to tug at his hair with both hands.

He was freaking out so badly she really didn't want to continue. But what could she do? She couldn't exactly be a girlfriend to him. That would involve touching and kissing and tons of other things she just couldn't do.

"But Justin, it's not that bad. We'll always be friends," she offered, trying to console him.

"I don't wanna be friends! I want us to be together, like always! Like we were meant to be! Alex...don't you love me anymore?" he asked, looking like his entire life was hanging on the answer to this one question.

Alex felt so guilty she wanted to crawl under the table and hide. This was horrible! This was terrible! And it was also kind of mystifying, because it wasn't until that very moment that she realized how much she still cared about Justin's feelings. She'd always loved to pick on him, but this was so far beyond that. She was causing him actual pain, and she really hated the way it felt.

She started to realize that the situation before was not as drastic as she'd thought. They'd had an argument earlier and she'd gotten mad. That was all. She didn't hate him like she'd said. She still cared about the stupid dork. Not that she'd ever say that out loud.

When she didn't answer his question, Justin gasped in fear and horror. "You don't, do you?" he asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

"O-of course I do!" she blurted, cracking under the pressure. "I-I don't know what I was thinking! Of course I don't want to break up!"

"Oh thank God, I'm so glad you didn't mean it," Justin said, getting up and moving over to sit next to her. He threw his arms around her and held her close. "You scared me. Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Of course. It's fine. I don't know what I was thinking, of course we should be together," she said, glad that he couldn't see her rolling her eyes over his shoulder.

He pulled back and grinned at her happily. "Good, then let's seal it with a kiss," he said, and leaned in to kiss her.

She squealed and leaped out of the booth, running upstairs.

"Oooh, hide and seek! I love this game!" Justin cried, running after. "I'm coming after you, my love!"

#

Alex sat at the dinner table literally dozing off. She woke up just in time to prevent her face from falling right into remains of the seven layer enchilada on her plate.

"And _that's_ the history of the word 'the,'" Justin said, concluding what was officially the most boring story Alex had heard _ever_.

Everyone at the Russo family dinner table ooh'd, aah'd, and nodded appreciatively.

"I always thought _I _invented the word 'the,'" Max said, nodding at Justin with respect. "I see now I was wrong."

"Justin is such a smart young man," Jerry commented to Teresa with pride.

Justin beamed with his usual smugness. Alex rolled her eyes.

"He is! The only thing I don't get is how after a year of dating it hasn't rubbed off on Alex," Teresa joked, nudging Jerry in the side.

"Mom!" Alex cried, but her mom just smiled innocently.

Family member or no, Justin still managed to get all the attention? Unbelievable!

"But I'm still the favorite, right?" Alex asked, putting on her cutest face.

Jerry scrunched his eyebrows together. "We don't play favorites in this family, Alex, we never have," he said. "You know that."

Without Justin there was no favoritism? Ultra unbelievable!

It kind of sucked to still not be the favorite, but she figured as long as Max wasn't the favorite either, she could live with it.

She looked over at Justin. She'd been trying to get rid of him for hours but apparently he usually had dinner at the Russo's several times a week, so her mom had just gone ahead and set an extra place for him at the table that night. By the time she noticed it was too late to say anything. She was just glad that dinner was finally over and she could get him out of the house so she could go to the lair and try to find a solution to this problem.

"Well, Justin really should be going," Alex announced, as Teresa stood and started clearing the table.

"Why? I thought you two were studying for the test tomorrow?"

"And you could use all the help you could get, young lady," Jerry added, shaking a finger at her.

What test?

"I have a test tomorrow?" she asked Justin.

"Yep. Biology. You asked me to tutor you for it. Don't you remember?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," she said.

Come to think of it she did remember that test. But she never remembered making plans to study with Justin. That must have happened in her alternate past.

"We should probably get started," Justin said.

"Right," she said, knowing there was no way out of it. Oh well. It might actually do her some good.

She went up to her room with Justin and took out her books. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw all the pictures of her and Justin that were now on her corkboard - pictures of them hugging and kissing. They'd gone to school dances together and spent Valentine's Day together. It was insane. Apparently her whole past had changed to include him in it as her boyfriend. She didn't have the memories, but she had the pictures. They were the very unsettling proof that she shared that past with him. Their history was real. Only reversing the spell would make it go away.

While she was looking at the pictures, Justin walked up behind her. When she turned around he was standing right in front her, and she yelped.

"What are you doing?" she asked, taking a step back.

He took a step forward. Then he ran his hands down her arms in a way that was definitely not brotherly.

"Well, since we had a fight today or whatever, doesn't that mean I get makeup sex?" he asked, cocking one eyebrow in an attempt to look sexy.

Her mouth fell open and her sanity crumbled.

_'My past self has been having sex with Justin?!'_

In an effort to preserve what was left of her mind, she attempted to rationalize it. Well, technically they weren't brother and sister so it was okay for them. Except that her past self was still her current self and even though he wasn't his past self, he still was in a way. Right? Wait, no...Yes! Yes, he was! Or was it the opposite? Oh crap it was just too hard to figure out! She grabbed her head.

"What's the matter?" Justin asked, his face taking on a look of worry. "Headache again?"

She was going to protest but she still couldn't speak, and actually the whole headache lie was swiftly becoming the truth. Her head was pounding. She and Justin had done it? It was hard to conceive of _any_ reality where that could happen, but obviously it had. And more than once, too, because he said it happened every time they fought and made up. She was speechless, and it took a _lot_ to render Alex speechless.

She let Justin guide her over to her bed and help her lie down. She noted how gently he handled her. Like he was afraid she would break. No, like he was handling something that he really treasured.

'Is he like this when we do it? If so, that must be nice...' she thought. Then she mentally kicked herself for even thinking about it. She grabbed her head again.

"Oh sweetie, it must hurt really bad, huh?" he asked. "Don't worry, I'll go get you some Tylenol."

He ran off and returned a moment later with some Tylenol and a glass of water. She swallowed the pills and he took the glass from her, setting it aside. Then he lay down beside her.

"Just relax and it will go away faster. Come here," he said, pulling her into his arms.

She was going to pull away but she decided to just let it go. Maybe if she participated in this cuddling it would keep him from getting suspicious about her never wanting to kiss him. Cuddling she could handle, kissing she could not.

"Close your eyes," he said. She did. He started to stroke her hair and run his fingers through it. It felt really nice. She smiled a little to herself, greedily soaking up the affection.

'If he had been like this with me before we would never have fought,' she thought. 'Why couldn't he be? I mean, I know this is not the usual brother/sister stuff, but we are still the same people. How can he love me so much now but he couldn't before?'

"Why do you love me?" she asked.

"Because you're awesome, Alex. Sure you get into trouble a lot but your heart is in the right place. You always do the right thing when it really counts. And you're a great girlfriend. You always listen to me, and you always help me with things even if I don't ask. You make me feel important because you tell me things that I know you don't tell other people, even Harper. And, I dunno, I just feel like you make me a better person."

Alex's heart swelled in her chest. "Wow," she said.

"And it doesn't hurt that you're super gorgeous," he said, with a laugh. "Why do you love me?"

'Oh crap! I've created a problem! I should have known he'd ask me that, too! What do I say?'

"Um...well...um..."

"You can't think of anything?" he asked, sounding disappointed.

"No! It's just that it'll sound lame and cheesy and..." she began, looking up at him. He poked his lip out and it was impossible to resist. "Ugh, okay! I love you because...Well, because you're smart and loyal and you care about doing the right thing. And it's kinda cool how you geek out over things. And you take care of me. Kinda like you're doing right now."

"I will always take care of you, Alex," he said, softly, caressing her face. "I promise."

She looked at him and suddenly she saw him in a new light. She started to think that maybe it was possible for them to be friends. The way they described each other showed that they were complete opposites, but right now they were respecting each other for their differences, not ragging on each other for them. It felt nice.

"How's your head?" he asked.

"It still hurts a little."

"Do you want me to sing to you? I know how much you like that."

'Since when? But okay whatever.'

"Sure," she said, laying her head back down on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

Justin began to sing and she smiled a little to herself, actually enjoying it. After a moment she was truly relaxed and she started to drift off. She was dozing peacefully when she felt Justin move her onto her pillow and cover her up. Then she felt something soft and warm against her lips. She realized he'd just kissed her.

'Gross! I wish I could rewind time so I can erase that, but he doesn't know I'm a wizard. Ugh. Sick!'

"I'll check on you in a bit," he whispered and turned out her light.

She had drifted off again before he closed the door.

The next morning Alex bounded down the stairs ready for school and ready to take on her Biology test. She'd studied with Justin the night before after her nap and had managed to learn a lot, despite having to spend the whole time constantly removing his hands from her body. He seemed a little put off about it, but she passed it off as still not feeling well. How would she get through today and keep him at a distance? They'd obviously had a very physical relationship before.

She groaned and opened the fridge, looking for some juice. As she was pouring it, the doorbell rang. She went to the door and opened it to see...Justin.

"Hey! I'm here to walk you to school, my lady," he grinned, walking inside.

"Don't we see a _little_ too much of each other?" she asked.

"You're funny," he said, ducking his head in and trying to place a kiss on her lips. What was with him and the ninja kissing action?!

"Geez, Justin, stop!" she said, pulling back. "You can't just kiss people without their permission!"

"Alex, what's the matter?" he asked. Then his face suddenly lit up. "Oh, I get it! I love it when you play hard to get. Come here, baby!"

"Justin no!" she said, running around the sofa.

"Yes yes yes!" he sang, nearly catching her.

"No no no no!" she squealed and leaped over the sofa. He ran around the side of it and caught her.

"Kiss me, Alex?" he pleaded, goofily. "You knoooow you want to!"

She couldn't help but giggle at the stupid look on his face.

"Kiss?" he asked, puckering up.

"No...stop it," she protested, trying to twist out of his arms. She couldn't get free so she tried darting in the other direction, but Justin anticipated that.

"What the - " was all she got out before his mouth captured hers and he slipped his arms around her.

His lips moved against hers in a sweet and innocent kind of way that made her arms actually move up to return the embrace. That was when she came back to her senses. This was her _brother_. It was okay for _him_ to act like this, he didn't know they were really siblings. But she knew. She had no excuse. And what was worse, she'd liked the kiss.

She pulled away and glared at him.

"Stop it! I said no!" she yelled.

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked, looking hurt. "It's almost like you don't want to be near me."

"You _just_ figured that out? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one," she mocked, in the way she normally would before, back when they were brother and sister.

Back then he would have laughed or ignored her, but now he got this wounded look in his eyes that made her stomach tighten. She hated that look and she hated this feeling. Why couldn't he just go away so she could have just a little time to herself and somehow figure out how to fix things?!

"You're always all over me all the time!" she cried, frustrated. "I think we _should_ break up after all."

"What?" he asked, shocked. "This again? You don't mean it."

"Yes, I do! I lied yesterday, because I didn't want to hurt you. But I do want to break up. I don't love you. I never loved you."

He looked at her with complete confusion and disbelief.

"You're just too needy and I want you to leave me alone," she said, looking down like she felt guilty for saying it. And she did. She knew she was being too harsh, but this was the only way he'd believe her.

"Okay," he said quietly, sounding completely defeated. "I'm sorry, Alex. I...I'll leave you alone."

He dropped his head then turned around and left. When the door shut she felt a tear run down her face. Then another. She wiped them away quickly and stared at her wet fingers in horror.

'What am I doing? Alex Russo doesn't cry. Especially not over _Justin_. I am not sad or anything, I'm just frustrated. This whole situation is crazy! I'll fix it though. Justin will be fine. I'll find a way to reverse the spell soon, and then he won't even remember this. It will be like it never happened.'

Theresa came downstairs and headed into the kitchen. "Honey, you haven't left for school yet?" she asked.

"I'm leaving now, mom," she said. She waited until her mom's back was turned and used magic to get her jacket, then she left for school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alex walked into school feeling crappy. She didn't know why she felt so down when she knew everything would be solved soon enough. She just still felt like dirt.

Her mood brightened when she saw Harper at her locker. She was wearing a dress with a pancake pattern all over it. Each stack of pancakes had a little pat of butter on it and two little strips of bacon off to the side.

"Hey, Harper!" she said, walking up to her. "Nice breakfast dress."

Harper turned to her with red eyes. Had she been crying?

"Don't talk to me. You're a horrible person," she spat, and slammed her locker shut.

She started walking off angrily, but Alex ran up alongside her.

"Harper, wait! Is this about Justin?" she guessed, dread forming what felt like a brick in the pit of her stomach.

"Yes, this is about Justin! You totally broke his heart! For no reason! He didn't cheat, he didn't lie, he didn't stand you up, he's never even looked at another girl! He didn't do anything to deserve this!"

"I'm sorry!"

"_Why_ did you dump him? Was it something he did or said?"

"No. I just can't be with him...like that...anymore," she said.

"Well, I can't be your friend anymore, either!"

"What? _Why_?"

"Last year when you _begged_ me to agree to let you go out with my brother I said yes under the condition that you would be good to him or else I would disown you. Is this what you call being good to him?"

Even though she grimaced at the mental image of herself begging to go out with Justin, she was able to shake off the vision and come back to the present moment.

"Harper, our relationship has just run its course. We're in high school, did you really think we would stay together forever?"

"Yes! That's what you always said to him – 'we're gonna be together for_ever_!'" she imitated. "So what changed?"

She had no answer.

"Justin has always been there for you ever since the first day you two started dating," Harper said. "He has always put you first and this is how you thank him? Saying you never loved him? I _know_ that's not true, so that means you're just doing this for spite!"

"I'm not, Harper, I would never intentionally hurt Justin for no good reason."

Harper just shook her head. "I thought that you were a good person but now I have no clue who you are!"

Alex's heart sank. That was the worst thing she could ever hear – that her best friend didn't even know her anymore.

"Harper, I'm the same person I've always been. I know you're upset that I broke up with your brother, but that's between me and him. Why does that have to affect _our_ friendship? You're my best friend, I can't lose you."

"Well, Justin is family! Anyone who hurts him hurts me. Do you have any idea how much pain you're causing everyone? Justin came home this morning crying so_ I _started crying and then when Zeke came to pick me up for school he saw me crying so then _he_ started crying! The only one who's not totally down in the dumps today is _you_!"

Alex felt even lower than low and the rock in her stomach just got heavier.

"Are you happy with yourself?!" Harper demanded, angrily.

"No! Harper, this is hurting me too! I-I cried this morning, too!"

"Then _why_ are you doing this?"

Alex sighed. She couldn't explain.

"Fix what you did, Alex," Harper said. "Or...Or I just can't be your friend anymore!" she said, and walked away.

Alex moaned miserably. Why was this happening? How cruel could fate be?

'Every time I use magic as a shortcut to make something better, things just get _so_ much worse. I feel there's a lesson to be learned here. If only I could figure out what it is...'

She went to her locker and opened it, making some pancakes appear in it. Harper's dress had inspired her. She was eating them when Justin walked in. He looked really rough, and he was late for school. He was never late for school, it went against everything he believed in. She knew he'd probably been off somewhere by himself moping. There was only one thing to do - start telling him the truth little by little. She put the pancakes back in the locker and closed it.

"Hey! Justin!" she called, running after him.

He stopped and looked at her with a cold and vacant expression, but she saw right through it. He was trying to play it cool but it wasn't working. She had never in her life seen him look so sad.

"I'm an idiot," she said. "I'm sorry about this morning. I don't want to break up."

"You're changing your mind again? What is wrong with you? You can't keep doing this to me. You made yourself pretty clear this morning – _you do not love me._ I get it."

"No, I do _not_ not love you!"

Justin looked at her like she was crazy.

"Okay, that came out awkward... Listen, Justin, I know I've been acting weird lately. I just got _scared_."

"Of what?"

"I have a really big secret and it's gotten to the point where I can't hide it from you anymore. But I don't know how to tell you, either. I thought it would be easier to just break up with you, but it's not easy. It's really really hard. I _hate_ knowing I've hurt you."

Justin's face softened.

"_That's_ what this is about? You have some giant secret?"

She nodded.

"Alex, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know, it's just...I don't know how you'll take it," she said.

That much was true. She was very uneasy about telling him any of the actual truth, but she couldn't be with him without him knowing anything. And she couldn't break up with him without hurting everyone and losing her best friend. Then what if she didn't find a way to reverse the spell? She'd have to live a life without Harper or Justin in it at all. She might never even see Justin again after he graduated and went off to college. She couldn't let that happen.

Justin took her hand in his. "Whatever it is, you'll still be the same Alex to me. I promise."

She felt an odd new feeling come over her. It was kind of warm and nice. What the hell was it? Unsure, she shook it off.

She had to admit that as far as boyfriends went, Justin was pretty sweet. Dean wasn't good at expressing his feelings at all. Mason was really nice, but he had a horrible jealous streak that kind of canceled out his good qualities. He ate her ex-boyfriend, after all!

'I hope that when everything goes back to normal I can find a boyfriend who will love me this much.'

"Can we talk after school? I'll tell you my secret then," she said.

"Okay. I'll meet you after class."

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek, enjoying the way the light seemed to reappear in his eyes. Then she headed to her first class of the day.

#

Justin bugged Alex to tell him her secret all the way home, but she just dragged him into the sub shop and up to her room.

"Alex, just tell me," he said, at his wits' end. "I've been trying to imagine what it could be all day and I've got nothing. At this point I'm wondering if you're going to tell me you're a vampire or something."

She cocked her head to the side. "Well, you're not that far off..."

"What?!" he cried.

"I'm a wizard."

Justin laughed. Or scoffed. He scoff-laughed.

She reached into her boot and took out her wand.

"Oh, you have a wand. You really planned this out didn't you? This is another prank of yours," he said, with a knowing look.

"Just watch," she said. She pointed to the book on her desk. "Edge bono utoosis."

Another book appeared.

Justin gasped. Then he looked skeptical again.

"That's a trick," he said. "That's just a trick. How did you..."

She pointed to herself. "Edge bono utoosis."

Another of herself appeared.

Justin screamed and jumped back.

"Don't run away from me?" Alex pleaded.

"Don't run away from me, either?" Alex's duplicate pleaded. "I love you, Justin!"

Alex gave her clone a warning look.

'Is she _really_ hitting on my boyfriend – brother – whatever?' she wondered, angrily.

"Alex, why would I run away from you? Or the other you? THIS IS THE COOLEST THING EVER! Now we can have a menage a trois without it being considered cheating!" Justin said, pumping his fist in the air.

"Justin, how can you say something like that?!" she cried. "You _know_ I don't speak french!"

Justin laughed. "It means a threesome, Alex."

"Oh. Ewww! How did I never know you were such a pervert?!" she cried.

"I thought you _did_ know!" he laughed.

She just shook her head and pointed to her clone. "Justin's mind is totally blown, get rid of my too sexy clone."

The clone disappeared.

"Aw! What'd you do to my second girlfriend?!" he protested.

"Well, sor-ry! I guess I thought _I_ was enough for you! Guess I was wrong!" she ranted. "And what is this mirage a moi stuff? Not cool, Justin! _Not_ cool!"

"Aw, you're so jealous. You can't even share me with another you. You want me all to yourself," he gloated.

"What?! NO!" she said. Then she realized she _was_ jealous. And that made no sense. "My God, I'm acting like a jealous girlfriend!"

"I know, and it's so cute. You know I was just kidding about the whole threesome thing, right?"

She grumbled at him. "I'm still mad."

"I'm sorry. I would hug you but I don't know if you'll get mad at me again for touching you," he said, looking adorably shy.

'Wait - did I just think of Justin as adorable?'

She knew then that things were changing. If she wasn't careful, if she didn't fix things fast, she would end up having some not so sisterly feelings left over when things changed back. That would suck so much, because if he figured it out he would never let her live it down.

Still, she had just smoothed things over with him and she couldn't afford to act distant now.

"I won't get mad if you hug me," she said, and put her arms out.

Justin went to her and hugged her. She sighed and hugged back.

"So are you the only wizard in the family or all the Russo's wizards?" he asked.

"Max is also a wizard, but my parents aren't. My dad used to be a wizard but now he's not. It's a long story."

"Well, I'm glad you told me your secret, Alex. I know it must have been scary for you. But I want you to know I think it's cool. It's actually like a dream come true for me. Having a girlfriend who is a wizard is way more awesome than my previous dream of dating Calico Woman."

She chuckled. "You're taking this very well."

"I always suspected there was something special about you. A lot of things just didn't add up. And you know how good I am with deductive reasoning."

"Please don't start with the nerd talk, just let me enjoy this moment."

"Okay," he said, and kept hugging her. "So...are we back together now?"

"Yep. Together."

"Forever?" he asked.

"Forever."

She figured she hadn't lied, she would always be by his side. She just couldn't tell him that it would only be as his sister.

"I'm sorry for making you cry," she said, rubbing his back.

"What? Pfft. I didn't cry. I just had allergies. I don't cry, ever."

"I don't cry, either. But I did when you walked out that door this morning," she said. Then she mentally kicked herself. What possessed her to say something like that?

"Aww," he said, and kissed her temple. "I can't believe you thought you had to break up with me. Never do that again!"

"Okay," she smiled.

For a moment they were silent, just holding each other.

"So, I think it's safe to guess that I don't get makeup sex this time either?" he asked.

She pulled back and smacked him on the arm. "Hey, my _parents_ are home!"

"Never stopped us before," he said.

She had to work hard not to scream out 'gross!' How could she have done that with her parents in the house? Did she have no shame anymore? Was being in love that great, where you start doing crazy things like that?

She let out a nervous laugh. "You're obsessed with sex. Didn't we just do it the other day?"

"Actually the last time was a week ago. Don't you remember?"

"O-of course, I do."

"Yeah, I know you do, because that was a night to remember," he said, pulling her back to him with a naughty grin. "Wanna recreate it?"

"Ew, Justin go home," she said, pushing him to the door. "Come back when your hormones are under control."

"But that would be never when you're around!"

"Aw, that'd be sweet if it wasn't so darn creepy," she said, and shut the door in his face.

"You're so cruel, but I love you!" he called dramatically from the other side.

"I love you too," she replied, laughing.

She sighed, relieved. She managed to get out of it this time, but he was only going to wait so long before deciding that something was weird about her never wanting to sleep with him anymore. She definitely had to reverse the spell before then.

She grabbed the picture of her and Justin off of her nightstand. And why were there so many pictures of the two of them everywhere anyway?! In this one he was carrying her piggyback. They were obviously one of those annoying couples. She took out her wand and pointed at it.

"It's weird being Justin's lover, turn him into my idiot brother."

Instead of the real Justin popping back into her house, the Justin inside the picture popped out leaving a white space behind in the frame.

"Hey sis," he said, and turned to head out of her room. "I'm off to my Alien Language League meeting! Narf bar gomar! That's 'see you later' in Alien!"

"Oh man," she said, cringing. "I do _not_ need two Justin's."

She waved her wand and did a spell to get rid of picture Justin. Then she went down to the lair and started flipping through spell books.

She was down there for hours looking for a spell to turn her brother back into a family member. There weren't any, so she looked for any spell that was close. She tore out about six pages of spells. They looked promising but she needed to do them on the actual Justin, so she called Harper and asked if she could come over to Casa de Finkle and hang out with her for a bit.

"Sure. But we have to keep it down, my brother is asleep."

She looked at the clock. 10:35. Hah! He was still a loser with a self-imposed bedtime, even on a Friday night like tonight. She had to love it.

**#**

Alex arrived at the Finkle's apartment and could not believe her eyes. The Finkle parents were actually home, and they were dressed like normal people.

"Oh, hello, Alex," Harper's mom said, and fixed her with a wary eye. "I know it's not a school night but it's still a little late to be visiting Justin."

"Oh no, actually I'm just hanging out with Harper for a bit."

"Oh, okay! Come in," she said.

"So how is show business?" Alex asked, curious as to why the Finkle's were home. Weren't they usually off in remote towns doing their comedy gag show and leaving Harper to fend for herself - or live in the Russo's basement?

"You know we got out of that business a long time ago, Alex," Mr. Finkle said from where he sat on the sofa. "We realized how much potential our kids had, and that we needed to be home to provide them with the stability they need to succeed."

"When you say 'kids' you just mean Justin, right?" she asked, knowingly.

They both nodded, then put their fingers over their lips to indicate it was a secret.

"Everybody just _loves_ Justin," she grumped.

Unbelievable. Everywhere he went favoritism followed. Just having him in their family made Harper's parents all normal!

When she noticed the Finkle's looking at her funny she realized she was not acting like a normal girlfriend.

"I-I mean everyone loves Justin, including me! I – boy do I love Justin! That's my boyfriend!" she said.

"We know, dear. We find it cute," Mrs. Finkle said.

She smiled at them. "Okay, going to Harper's room now!" she said, and dashed down the hall.

She went into the door she recalled as being Harper's, but found it was now Justin's room instead. She guessed that made sense, since technically he was the first child now. She realized this was the perfect opportunity to try her spells, so she went in and shut the door behind herself. She noticed that his room here looked just like his room at home before. It was full of so many robots, computers, action figures, books and nerd gear, you could barely find the bed. But there he was in it, sleeping peacefully.

She went over and looked at him. She felt so sorry for what she'd done. She'd taken away his real family and his magic. He seemed happy being a Finkle, but was he really?

She sat down on the edge of his bed. She figured she'd try the first spell again, since now she was with the real Justin.

"As fun as it is being Justin's lover, turn him back to my idiot brother."

Nothing. It didn't work. Was that exactly the same spell? She couldn't remember.

She took out the other spells and ran through them. Not a single one of them worked. But her constant talking did wake Justin. He opened his eyes a little and squinted at her.

"Alex? Is this a dream?" he asked groggily.

She smiled. He was too cute.

'Oh I did not just think that! That's just crazy! I need to reverse this spell fast, before I get any crazier!'

"Yes, this is a dream," she said.

"I don't think so," he said, as he woke up more and looked around. "Why are you in my room? Did you miss me?"

His face brightened at that possibility, and she couldn't bring herself to tell him it wasn't true. Plus saying she missed him definitely beat saying 'I was casting spells on you in your sleep!'

"Um, yeah..." she said, shifting her weight to the other foot and playing with her hair repetitively. She just felt so uncomfortable saying all this sappy stuff to him!

"Oh. Well, you could stay here with me for a bit," he said, patting the spot on the bed next to him.

"Oh, um, your parents," she babbled in protest, pointing toward the living room.

"Just for a bit," he said, holding an arm out for her. "Come here."

Alex laid down with him and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into him so that her face was nestled in his neck. She almost flailed and pulled free, but Justin sighed contentedly and she decided to just let him have his fun. How did she end up like this with him again? All the spells failed and they were cuddling again!

"This is better than any dream," he said, with a yawn. "I wish I could sleep next to you every night. One day we will, right?"

"Will what?" she asked.

"Sleep together every night. Move in together, you know, like we planned. When I go off to college I'll find a place for us. Then when you turn 18 you can move in."

It sounded crazy but it sure beat the idea of him going off to college and leaving her entirely. Then she realized that he'd definitely take back the offer once he returned to normal. The way their sibling relationship was, he'd think her living with him would be a nightmare.

'Maybe I can turn things around after I break the spell? Maybe we can become the kind of siblings that get along all the time?'

For now she would just agree with him.

"Sure Justin," she agreed. "That's the plan."

He pecked her on the nose and then settled back against his pillow. He was out almost immediately.

She watched him sleeping for fifteen minutes, telling herself it wasn't because he was cute, it was just research for the spell. She probably wouldn't have left at all if Mrs. Finkle hadn't opened the door an caught her in there.

"I _thought_ this was why you really came," Mrs. Finkle said. "Out, young lady."

Alex got up and went out of the room, feeling embarrassed but not knowing why. It wasn't like she actually did come to perv on Justin, and it wasn't like they were undressed or anything.

"I didn't really come to see Justin, I just ended up there, and I was gonna leave, but - "

"It's okay, Alex. I was in love once, too."

"Once?!" Mr. Finkle yelled indignantly from the living room.

"Kidding dear!" she called back with a laugh.


End file.
